The Visit
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: All was well since the impounded visit of the Volturi. Now, Bella and the others are faced with the visit of her cousin affecting theirs as well as the wolves lives--forever. Includes unexpected romance of one of our favorite characters. BPOV. 1st FF R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_It's just an average day. Everyone is around doing his or her regular activities during the long day. It's been about a year since the Volturi came. Today Emmett challenged Bella to another arm wrestling match._

I can't believe that he wants to go against me again. Wow, I might end up being still stronger than him for a good while.

Here comes Alice walking over toward us.Oh great! What could she possibly want now? I tried to keep my concentration, not to loose focus. Emmett's eyes move to the side and I see my chance. His arm goes down in a flash. The rock receives a deep hole and quite a few cracks in the middle of it where Emmett's fist went down.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" he protests.

"I won! Again!"

"You didn't win! There was a distraction in the mist!" he exclaimed pointing is finger behind him.

"Whatever! You know I would have beaten you anyway, right Alice?" I ask her.

Emmett glares back at Alice.

"She does have a point." She shrugs.

Emmett growls, as he looks the other direction.

Everyone is silent for a second before I eventually speak up. "Was there something that you wanted to tell us Alice?"

"Oh, yeah, everyone needs to get ready for another one of Charlie's 'surprise visits'." She quotes 'surprise visit' before continuing on, "I see he has some news that he wants to share with Bella." She smiles as she finishes.

"You just love torturing me like this, don't you" I find myself saying under my breath. Of course I was annoyed that she always did this to me. Her smile becomes even wider at my comment.

"Of course!" she angelically answers. "It just brightens up my day." She says almost joyfully.

It's probably a few minutes later that everyone was in the house when Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway. We all positioned ourselves as Renesmee got up and practically skipped over to the door. She opened it when Charlie was barely able to knock on the door. We need to get her to practice on waiting to open the door when a human comes over.

The door opens and Nessie squeals out in a little voice, "Grandpa!"

"Hey, kiddo," He answers back as he bends down to give her a hug.

I draw a quick glance over at Edward who gives me a quick smile. Of course he knew what Charlie was thinking. That was one of the many talents that my husband possessed. Charlie turns to us and asks, "How old is she again?"

Edward is quick to answer, "A couple years old." His voice sounded a little flat.

"She grows so fast! Every time I see her, she seems to have grown a couple inches." It felt like everyone in the room was holding their breath except for the two who needed to breathe of course. I even found myself holding my own breath. I knew that everyone was waiting for him to continue, but to everyone's relief, he didn't.

Instead Carlisle, trying to break the silence, asks him, "So what brings you here today?"

"Oh, I came to see Nessie and to share some news with Bella." He answers while looking around at everyone in the room. It must have felt awkward to have the room filled with a bunch of people and to be completely silent.

After a quarter of a second, Esme speaks up, "Rosalie, Alice, would you mind helping me upstairs for a little bit?" Rose and Alice get up quickly, but ever so gracefully and walk upstairs with Esme.

After another half a second, Jasper's head pops up as he asks Emmett, "Didn't you tell me that you wanted to go somewhere today?"

Emmett instantly gets the hint. "Oh, yeah, let's go!" he exclaims as he gets up and walks out the door with Jasper following close behind him. Carlisle sits down at his desk and pulls out a bunch of papers. They hear the jeep pull out the driveway before Charlie decides to continue.

"Guess who's going to be in town?" he asks acting all excited.

"I don't know…" I start to say, but he cuts me off.

"Lizzy!" he exclaims. The name sounded so familiar, but I couldn't remember who it was. Most of the memories of my human life were foggy and faint.

Charlie's expression changes into a frown. "Don't you remember your cousin, Elizabeth? Well, I guess it must have been years. You were probably about 6…" he continues, but I blocked out the rest that he said. I try to push away the faintness of all of my distant human memories. I finally get to the image of a blonde, short curly haired little girl with bright eyes like emeralds and a smile full of pearly white teeth.

I feel myself exclaim, "Oh, Lizzy!" once I get that image in my head. I can't believe I was able to remember something that far back in my human memory.

"Lizzy's going to be coming in this weekend and she'll be staying with me for a while before heading out to California. You know, Uncle Ben still lives out in Minnesota. I had to convince him that she would probably be happy to see you, Bella, before she heads out to California since she'll be heading this way anyway. Of course, I wanted to see my youngest niece all grown up. Did you know, she just finished high school recently and wants to become an actress?"

"Really?" I answer back.

"Yeah, she's scheduled to meet someone in the beginning of next month and so she was going to come here a while before…" Charlie was interrupted by a knock on the door. I was surprised that I was so into the conversation that I didn't hear anyone coming. I knew who it was going to be anyway, but the strong stench confirmed it.

Carlisle gets up and answers the door. "Hello, Jacob." He says in the calm voice of his. Charlie looks over towards the door looking a little confused. Edward tries to fix that.

"Jacob offered to watch Nessie today so Bella and I can go out to do something." Edward turns at me, then starts rubbing under his eye. I instantly get the hint and realize that I was getting a little thirsty.

"Well Dad, we should be leaving soon. We'll see you later." I gently gesture him out the door.

As soon as Charlie is halfway out the door, he turns back around to me. "I'll be sure to have Lizzy visit you or you could always come over to see her."

"Thanks, I'll remember that dad." I call out as he continues out the door. The door finally closes behind him. We finally hear the car pull out onto the highway.

We stand in silence. Edward eventually whispers in my ear, "Are you ready to go? It looks like you could really get away."

Without hesitating I reached for the doorknob just as Alice calls out from upstairs, "We'll see you later!" I let out a big sigh and look at Edward. He smiles his smile that I love.

"Well are you coming?" I playfully ask him as I open the door. I feel myself swept off my feet and heading out the door.

Later, while we are out hunting mountain lions, Edward stands on a hill a ways off watching me as I take the lion down. When I finish, he is still watching me and so I just stare at him back. He eventually says something, "I can't believe that I am still amazed with you."

I playfully add, "Well, I guess I must be amazing."

Before anyone could even blink, he is at my side with his arm around my waist. He bends down and whispers in my ear with a voice that is ever so sweet, "Of course you are." He kisses my cheek ever so swiftly. His soft hands caress my face as he looks into my eyes.

"Will you tell me what's on your mind?" he asks me almost pleading.

I turn toward the sunset. It only takes me a second to answer.

"I keep thinking about Lizzy. It's been years since I've seen her. We used to play together when we were really little. I kind of want to see her, but at the same time, I don't. I might end up seeing her at least once while she's here, for Charlie's sake."

"You will have to be careful if you do." He answers in a soft voice.

"I know we wouldn't want her to get suspicious." We both face the sunset with his arm around my waist. I gently lay my head on his shoulder. A word isn't passed between us for a couple of seconds. "Now you need to tell me what's on your mind." I say to him peering up into his face. He looks down at me and smiles the smile that I adore.

"Alright," He eventually sighs and loses his smile. He takes what would seem like a moment to continue. "Charlie is starting to figure out the whole wolf thing. It eventually gets around when he spends a lot of time with the mother of two werewolves."

I instantly knew that he was talking about Sue Clearwater. Her son, Seth, and her daughter, Leah, can both phase into werewolves. It skipped the generation of her husband because during that time, there were no vampires around. Now there are eight living in the area, including the half human, half vampire daughter of ours.

"Does he know about us?" I asked referring to my vampire family.

"He's starting to piece everything together." He flatly states in the same tone, not taking his eyes off the sunset.

How much does he know? He can't know about vampires. If the Volturi would find out when he did, his life would have to end. When they found out that I knew about the Cullen's world when I was still human, they threatened my vampire family. Even recently, they were horrified and somewhat thrilled that a vampire child was born. Who knows how long they'll wait before they come back to visit. We are not in good terms with them right now. We don't need another human knowing that we exist.

We are both silent for a good while as the sun slowly sets. Edward is silent as he stares out toward the sun. He most likely has the same thoughts running through his mind.

"Are you ready to start back yet?" he eventually asks.

I answer back, "Maybe in a minute." I didn't want to spoil the mood with these thoughts. I try to put them aside for later when we might need them. It was only seconds later when I got an idea. I removed his arm from my waist and take off as I call back to him, "Race you home!" I hear him chuckle a little and he is soon close behind me as we head home together.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun is out today, so we have to stay inside for a while. Of course, that's fine for everyone. Rosalie and Alice are upstairs dressing up Nessie and taking pictures, Esme is most likely around somewhere reading, Carlisle is working at the hospital, and I think that Emmett and Jasper are out hunting in Canada. At least, they're supposed to be. 

I sit next to Edward as he starts to play a piece on his piano. His fingers swiftly, but gracefully move across the keys. Time has not passed long enough when he finishes. He turns and looks at me. 

"That was absolutely beautiful." I quietly say as I look up into his face. He gazes into my eyes as he replies in his sweet voice, "But it was not as beautiful as you." We stare it each other's eyes for what seemed like a long time. 

We share a few kisses until he abruptly stops. He turns toward the stairs as I ask him, "What is it?" I only have to glance at the top of the stairs with him to instantly know what it was. Alice stood at the top, overlooking the balcony down at us. 

"What?" Edward asks her through his expressions without her even speaking a word. I hate when they have these silent conversations. 

"I'm not exactly sure…" she softly starts, but stops. 

I was anxious to know what was going on. "What are you two talking about?" I plead with them. 

Edward turns to me. "We may have a visitor today." He answers quietly. 

I instantly know who they're talking about, but I'm not positive. "Do you mean…?" I start to ask before Alice interrupts me. 

"I'm not exactly sure if that is who you think it is. I only caught glimpses of someone talking to Charlie and driving in a car…"

"You mean she's almost here?" I exclaim. 

"Possibly," She quietly answers. 

I quickly turn to Edward and ask him, "What are we going to do?"

"We could call Emmett and Jasper and tell them to stay away…" he calmly starts, but that's not what I was worried about. 

"What about Nessie?" I exclaim. "How are we going to explain her?" 

Edward turns to face the front door. "Maybe Jacob could take her out for a while, being he's almost here anyway." He replies giving me an answer that I needed. Before I could respond anything back, he is out the door and waiting for Jacob. 

I turn toward Alice to ask her if she saw anything else. Before I could say anything to her, she tells me, "I'll go tell Esme and Rose." The next thing I know, she's somewhere else in the house. Instead of even trying to do anything, I just let my mind go over everything that's going on. What are we suppose to do? All that I could really think of is what we couldn't do… 

After only a few seconds, the front door opens and interrupts my thoughts. Edward quickly walks back in with Jacob behind him. 

"He already told me everything." Jacob announces as he walks through the door. 

I hear frantic little footsteps from upstairs. In a high voice, Renesmee exclaims, "Jacob!" she runs down the stairs as he crouches down. She runs into his open arms and he swings her around the room. She squeals with delight. Before she is put back down, 

Edward walks back into the living room after just barely leaving it. 

"I already called Emmett and Jasper, so we don't need to worry about them." He quickly replies. 

From upstairs, Alice calls down to Jacob, "You've better be leaving soon!" 

He turns toward the stairs and yells back, "Okay!" He turns back and starts heading toward the door. 

There was a bunch of other things that I guess were going on, but I didn't notice. I was too focused on the sound of a car coming. I peer out the window and see a light blue Ferrari heading toward the house. I didn't know what to do. I was too focused on watching the car come closer. Edward moves his head to the direction of the door. He also heard the car. I turned to see Jacob reaching for the doorknob with one hand and holding Renesmee's hand in the other. He looks down at her with a smile on his face as his hand starts to turn the doorknob. I had to stop him. 

"Jake, wait!" I exclaim to him. It was already too late. The door slowly opened. His head snaps up when he hears the sound of a car door closing. I turn toward the sound as he did to see a beautiful blonde young woman with her eyes glimmering like emeralds looking up at us. 

"Hi, I was just wondering…" 

"Lizzy?" I call from the door as I try to _gently push Jacob out of my way. _

"_Isabella, Is that really you?" she exclaims, "Wow, you look great!" she smiles at me and looks like she was trying to stop herself from running toward me to hug me. I really appreciated that she didn't. I didn't want to catch a whiff of her and put her in danger even though I would be able to control myself. I just want to be on the safe side. _

"_It's Bella." I tell her in a friendly voice. I didn't like my real name used. _

"_Oh, sorry, I forgot." She apologized. I just shrugged and smiled back at her to be friendly. The truth was, I kind of was happy to see her. _

_Before she could get any closer and before I lost my smile, I say through my teeth to the bewildered Jacob who was still standing in the doorway, "Aren't you going to leave?" _

_He sighs as he mumbles, "Fine." He starts to walk off the front porch when Lizzy looks over toward him. _

"_Well, who's this?" she asks still smiling. She bends down to Renesmee's level. _

"_This is Renesmee." I answer reluctant to continue. She's going to find out anyway. I might as well tell her myself. "She's my daughter." _

"_Oh, she's so adorable." She gleefully answers as she smiles even wider at the little girl. Renesmee shot a dazzling smile back at her. As she slowly started to stand back up, she began to look at the person who was holding my daughter's hand. At this moment, I didn't need Edward out here to know what she was thinking. _

"_Jacob offered to take Renesmee out to the park today before it rained." I added as I quickly motioned him to leave before she was standing once again. It really did look like it might rain fairly soon. The sky was starting to darken with rain clouds. _

"_So he's not your husband?" she asks in a softer voice as Jacob and Renesmee start walking away. _

"_No." I flatly answer as I shake my head. The door opens behind me and I catch the honey-lilac scent. Lizzy's head lifts up and looks behind me. I smile as I turn around. I knew who it was, but I had to turn around for her. _

"_This is my husband, Edward." I answer as he steps forward. _

"_You must be Lizzy." He finally says after about two seconds of silence. I forgot to introduce her to him. Good thing he fixed that. _

"_Yes." She answers, unsure what to say. _

"_Nice to meet you." _

"_You too." She answers back as she smiles at him. _

_There is silence for about another second before Edward once again speaks up. "Bella's been talking about you lately." _

"_Really?" she asks anxiously. _

"_Yes, since her dad told her that you'd be coming to visit."_

"_Oh." She softly answers._

_It was an awkward silence for another second before Edward suggests, "I'll leave you two alone so you can catch up."_

"_Okay." Lizzy quietly answers as Edward heads back up the steps and into the house. _

_We stand there for another second. She looks a little uncomfortable. I try to do something. I ask her, "Do you want to take a walk?" _

"_Sure." She answers and starts to follow me. _

_I try to walk slowly to keep up with her pace. We head toward the forest as we start talking. She tells me some big things that happened before she came here. She told me about her dream to become a movie star. She was the one who actually did most of the talking. I just tried to keep interest in everything she was telling me while at the same time, I was concentrating on everything going on around us and keeping myself under control. As I watched her talk about her life, she seemed so happy. There was always a smile on her face and her eyes always glimmered. She was becoming a beautiful young woman. The guy that she would fall in love with would be a really lucky man. She had so much of her future ahead of her. As long as she was here, I had to make sure that nothing would ruin her life and dreams. _

_I was interrupted from my thoughts by a faint sound of thunder. I look up and see the sky finally darkening with a coming storm. Lizzy looks up with me. _

"_We'd better start heading back." I say to her. Right after I spoke, there was a louder sound of thunder. From far away, I could see rain pouring down. We both smile and start running back toward the house. I try to match her pace as we run, trying to beat the oncoming rain. _

_We were about a yard away from the house when she turned around and could see the oncoming rain. She laughed and tried to run faster. The rain beat us to the house. We had to stop at the front porch. She was soaking wet. Esme opened the door with a couple of towels in hand. We went into the house and changed into dry clothes. Esme gave Lizzy fresh clothes. When the storm finally slowed down, Lizzy said goodbye and headed to Charlie's home. _

_It's been three days since Lizzy came by. Everything is going back to normal. I'm kind of surprised that Jacob hasn't come by since he dropped Renesmee off from the park. He must be pretty busy. _

_I've been thinking that I should see Lizzy again before she leaves. I might not be able to ever see her again when she's gone. I'll have to ask Alice if Charlie will be home today. It will make it a lot easier to go over to see Lizzy if he's not there. _

_I go to ask Alice, but she has my answer before I even get a chance to ask her. _

"_No, he won't be home." I roll my eyes, but I still thank her. She gives me a big smile as I turn to go out of the room. _

_I'd have to tell Edward before I go. I call through the house; "I'm going over to Charlie's to visit Lizzy today!" I come into the living room and find Edward talking with Jacob. I thought I could smell something in the house. I walk in on them talking, actually more like whispering. I couldn't hear exactly what Edward said, but it was something about being worried and freaking out. Something is going on between them, I can tell. _

_Jacob seemed a little nervous. I say hi to him, but before I am really able to continue on, he is out the door with Renesmee. _

_I turn toward Edward. I must have seemed confused. _

_He answered, "Jacob was just asking me if he could do a certain something with Renesmee later." _

"_Okay." I answered back still unsure about what was going on. I head toward the door, but I turn around to tell Edward again, "I'm going over to see Lizzy. She should be leaving soon and I want to spend a little more time with her before I can't see her again." _

_I study his face, as he seems to somewhat cringe at my response. He must be a little nervous of me going over on my own. He finally lets out a sigh and smiles at me. "Well, don't stay too long." He eventually says. _

"_I know." I answer back as I open the door. _

_I take my car this time. I figured that I might as well get used to driving it even though I would rather drive the Volvo. I tried to think over the things that I would want to talk about to Lizzy. I can't tell her anything about my life that is not normal even though I'm not exactly normal myself. _

_I can't seem to concentrate on what to talk to Lizzy about. It has been bothering me about the conversation between Edward and Jacob that I don't know about. Why did Jacob seem so nervous and anxious to leave? What could be going on between them? They have to be hiding something, something that they won't tell me. Could it be that the Quiletes have tracked another vampire? If they have, then why does it have to be kept a secret from me? I would have to know as well as the others, but it couldn't be that. More than just Jacob would come over for that reason. It would have to be something else then. I have to remember to talk to those two later, to see what's going on between them. _

_I finally pull around the corner and see the house. Charlie's cruiser isn't there. "Thanks Alice." I say to myself as I pull into the driveway. I quickly turn the car off and step out. Right as I step out of the car, the wind blows my direction and I catch a familiar scent and I somewhat flinch at the overpowering smell. I find myself looking warily around feeling utterly confused. I stand there for a moment using my strong senses to look about. _

_After I am certain that no one else is around, I walk up to the door and gently tap. Only a few seconds have passed until I hear movement inside heading closer to the door. I hold my breath as the door opens. Lizzy looks at me with a face full of delight. _

"_Bella!" she exclaims as she gives me a big hug. I restrain myself from crushing her as I try to gently hug her back. It's still a little hard to control myself. "There's something that I really want to tell you." She excitedly exclaims as she reaches for my hand to pull me through the door. _

_Lizzy somewhat flinches at the coldness of my hand. She all of the sudden lets go. She turns around and looks at me. _

"_You're cold." She says looking a little worried. _

_To reassure her, I say with a smile, "It's just a little chilly out this morning." What was I thinking? Why would she believe that? I feel my teeth sink into my bottom lip. It was the only thing that I could think of in an instant. Luckily for me, she didn't really seem to think much of it. _

"_Oh." She answers then continues through the room. She sits down on the sofa and turns to me with a smile on her face. I hesitantly walk over and sit next to her._

_She continues back to what she started to say to me before, "The most amazing thing happened to me. I met this guy and…" _

_I interrupt her, confused on when this happened. "Wait, when was this?" _

_She continues, "Just a couple of day's ago." she pauses and looks past me with a dreamy look before she continues. "He's so amazing. I've never met anything like him before. He's so sweet and everything!" she stops and lets out a loud sigh. _

_I had to smile at my love-struck cousin. This was the same way I felt when I was always around Edward. It's a good thing that she wouldn't be in love with a vampire or anything. I had to add in. "You must be really lucky to have this amazing guy. I felt the same way when I met Edward. Right then, I knew he was special." _

"_Oh, me too! I could see right away that he was different. Something attracted me to him. When we looked into each other's eyes, I could feel that we were somehow connected to each other. It was absolutely amazing!" _

_She paused and let out a big sigh. She was silent for a moment as she looked past me. She seemed like she was somewhere else as she daydreamed. _

_It would have been nice if I could do what Edward can for perhaps this moment. I would have loved to share her memories and thoughts of this guy that she has clearly fallen in love with. I watched her as one moment; she had a smile and glimmering eyes and the next, her expression changed to disappointment. Something had clearly made her upset. I was really concerned. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked her feeling really worried. I don't know why I was worried. What should I be worried about anyway? _

_She came back and looked at me as her lip trembled. "I don't want to leave." She whispered and she looked at the floor. _

_I can't believe that I forgot about her leaving. I was too absorbed in her happiness about this guy. I could see how she would feel if she had to leave someone she dearly loved. I know how she feels. I've experienced that. _

_I ask her, "When are you leaving?" _

"_In a few days if I am to make it there in time." She answers as her eyes become watery and she starts to sniffle. "I just met this wonderful guy and now I'll be leaving soon."_

_She puts her hands on her face and quietly sobs. I have a strong urge to comfort her. I hesitantly reach over and hold my breath as I give her a big and gentle hug. As I start leaning away, I accidentally take in her scent, but it's mixed in with a stronger, familiar scent. I paused for a half a second and look at her as I try to figure out everything. I could feel my feelings change from sympathy to confusion. In another quarter of a second, I realize what this familiar scent is, but I feel more confused as ever. _

"_Lizzy," I eventually ask in a soft voice, "Who is this guy that you've fallen in love with?" _

_Her hands slowly leave her face and she looks up at me with her eyes puffy from crying. She doesn't answer and I ask her again with a voice barely a whisper, "What's his name?" _

_I hear a name that is all too familiar. I sit in disbelief. Lizzy has fallen in love with a werewolf. _


	3. Chapter 3

**The next thing I know, I'm getting in my car and turning on the engine. I pull out of the driveway and am on my way. I quickly pull out my phone and dial. There is barely a ring before Edward answers. **

"**Bella?" he asks. **

"**Is Jacob there?" I ask with a voice a little angry. **

**There was a pause before he quietly answers, "Yes." **

"**Good! Make sure he stays there!" I answer in almost a growl. I am about to hang up when in the background; I could hear a voice say, "Shoot!" I hang up and accelerate faster. Jacob sure knows what's coming to him. **

**I can't believe what's going on. How can he do this to her? She has her whole future ahead of her. He's ruining it for her. All of her dreams are going to be ruined because of this inconsiderate dog. He is going to pay for even being anywhere near Lizzy. **

**Edward already knew about it. Now it makes sense. That was why Edward said something about being worried and freaking out. He knew what this would do to me. He almost didn't let me go over to see Lizzy. I can't believe he let me go, but why was Jacob keeping secrets? He didn't think I would find out? The one responsible for all of this is going to get it. **

**I pull into the driveway in no time. Edward stands out on the front porch waiting for me as well as Jasper. I could see everyone else watching from the window, but my main focus was on one thing. I reach the steps and stop because Edward and Jasper are blocking the door. Jasper looks intensively at me. I glare at both of them. **

"**Where is he?" I snarl. **

"**Bella, I think you're overreacting…" Jasper starts to calmly say, but the door behind him opens and Jacob steps out acting as calm as can be. I glare at him and kind of growl. He puts his hands up a little as he calmly says, "I didn't do anything." **

**I spat, "No, your kind did!"**

**I crouched down, ready to attack, when I realized I wasn't alone. Someone came from behind me and stood in front of the others as if to protect them. He breathes rapidly as if he had been running for a long time. He stands up straight and towers over me. I straighten up only a little and glare at him. **

"**You!" I snarl. **

**He looks at me and in his eyes; he almost looked like he was pleading with me. **

"**Seth," Jacob says from behind the others as if to caution him away from me. I only look at Jacob for a second before turning my attention back to Seth. **

**Carlisle appears behind Jacob and calmly says to me, "Bella, you need to calm down." **

**I don't take my eyes off of Seth as I exclaim, "How can he do this? Can't he see he's hurting her?" **

**Seth looks at me and sinks down a little. "It's only hurting her because she has to leave!" he exclaims sounding a little hurt himself. **

"**Why did you have to be near her in the first place?" I angrily exclaim as I crouch back down, getting ready to attack him.**

**I feel swift movement behind me and I watch as Seth looks behind me. I only have to look from the corner of my eye to see who it was though the smell was unmistakably familiar. **

"**Leah, stand down." Jacob calls from behind the others. The wolf huffs, but doesn't move. **

"**Don't do anything to her." Edward says to her while trying to keep in a calm voice. I hear the wolf move her massive head back and forth. Then, for some reason, she runs off and heads behind the house. It didn't matter anyway because she finally left.**

**From inside the house, there is movement and I hear Alice say, "Edward…" and trails off. **

**I see all eyes look behind me, but I don't care. Edward quickly looks back at me and seemed frantic.**

**He says worriedly, "Bella, you really need to calm down." **

**I ignored him and shook my head. "He's ruining everything for her! She's losing her dreams because of this! I won't let this happen! Once this mutt is finally dead…" A terrified Renesmee running into me interrupts me. She puts her hand on my face and shows me an image of a terrified young woman with eyes like emeralds. I recognize the face and straighten up. I slowly and hesitantly turn around. **

**No one moves as they watch the terrified woman. After a moment, she finally utters, "What's going on here?" Tears start to fill her eyes as she asks in a cracking voice, "What were you going to do to him?" **

**No one else would dare move or say anything, so it was up to me. I tried to fully calm myself down so I wouldn't scare her any more than she already was. The poor girl already looked a little pale. I took a deep breath and started walking toward her. **

**In the calmest voice that I could possibly give, I say to her, "You were right, he's different. He's not exactly human…" I stopped because she looked really confused. **

**I was about to start again to try to clarify, when a voice from the side of the house said, "Neither is…" the voice was stopped by a growl from Jacob. **

**All heads turn to watch Leah walk closer. Almost all eyes watch her until she stands by the others except for Lizzy and Seth. Lizzy stared at Seth with a face full of confusion. **

"**What is everyone talking about?" she asked, her eyes pleading for answers. **

**Seth slowly walked toward her, searching for the right words. "Liz," he starts to say, "I don't know how to explain it. It's kind of a secret…" **

"**Then why do the rest of them seem to know?" she pleads. **

"**That's because they all have a secret of their own." Leah answered for her.**

**It seemed like everyone glared at her. Then the arguments began. **

"**You need to keep your mouth shut!" Rosalie spat at Leah. **

"**She's going to find out sooner or later anyway." She spats back.**

"**Girls, this is not a good time for this." Esme cautions. **

"**She needs to learn to mind her own business!" Rosalie exclaims to Esme. **

"**You wouldn't dare." Edward says as he glares at Leah. **

"**Someone needs to tell…" she starts to say, but she is interrupted by Edward. **

"**Nessie! Don't!" he exclaims looking out toward Lizzy and Seth. Renesmee was walking out toward the two. I also realized what she was about to do. Before a gasp could even leave my mouth, Renesmee touched Lizzy's arm. Everyone watched as Lizzy gasped. She stood still with both her mouth and eyes wide open. **

**As soon as Renesmee took her hand off of Lizzy's arm, she exclaimed, "What in the world was that?" **

"**What did she show you?" Seth asked anxiously. **

"**You mean she **_**showed**_** me everything?" she asks as her eyes become even wider. **

**Seth quickly turned toward Edward and almost shouts, "What did she show her?"**

**Edward looks past Seth as he concentrates. "You." He plainly states. **

**Seth quickly looked back at Lizzy, waiting for her to say something. She stared at him with a little confusion as she tried to piece everything together. She then looked like she somewhat understood. **

**She eventually says in an understanding voice, "I don't know how this is all even possible, but I would like for you to tell me everything." **

**Seth looks back at Jacob and Jacob gave him a nod. Seth held out his hand as he told Lizzy, "Follow me." **

**She took his hand and they both walked toward the forest. **

**When Lizzy and Seth left, everyone went inside to go over everything that happened and what we were going to do. **

**I took Renesmee aside from everyone else. I just had to ask what she told Lizzy. **

"**What exactly did you show Lizzy?" **

**Of course instead of telling me, she just showed me. She showed images that she had of Seth phasing into a wolf. There were also a few images of Leah and Jacob as wolves. She clearly understood what was going on. She must have felt that she needed to do something. **

**As soon as she stopped showing me images, I asked her, "Was that all you showed her?" **

**Her response was quick. "Yes!" she replied. **

"**Good." I answered, relieved that she didn't show her anything else. I turned to face everyone else who was in return watching me anxiously. Only Edward really knew much of what was going on. **

**After a second of silence, Edward asked Carlisle, "What are we going to do now? In her thoughts, she had other questions that she wanted to ask." **

"**What kinds of questions?" Carlisle asked seeming to be a little worried. **

**Edward continued on, "It was mainly things like 'How can this little girl show images?' and 'How does everyone know about everything?'" **

**Edward then turned and faced me. His expression was full of concern.**

"**She was really worried about your reactions earlier. She was nervous of what you might do. That was why she came over here. She was going to stop you before you did anything to her Seth." **

_**Her Seth. I thought as I almost rolled my eyes. **_

_**Edward paused and cupped my face in his hands as he carefully studied my face. **_

"_**If only you knew her thoughts when she saw you almost attack Seth," He softly said, "She was frightened of you Bella." **_

_**It was at that very moment when I felt really bad about the way I reacted. I just really didn't want to take in the truth. Lizzy was truly in love with a wolf. **_

_**Emmett all of the sudden blurted out, "What if she starts asking about us?" **_

_**Almost everyone froze with worry as they also pondered the same question. Only Jacob seemed calm and thoughtful. **_

"_**I'm sure that she would be able to understand if she's able to know about us." He answered directing it to himself and Leah. **_

"_**Don't you remember the Volturi?" Rosalie hastily mentioned. **_

"_**If she knows about the wolves, she would eventually find out about vampires." Esme added seeming thoughtful. **_

_**Carlisle turned toward Alice as he asked, "Can you see what will happen?" **_

_**She concentrates for a moment, closing her eyes. **_

"_**No, everything's blank" she eventually says, seeming a little disappointed. **_

_**Not a word was spoken for another moment. Everyone was probably pondering on what we would do next. I really didn't know what we were supposed to do. I looked at Edward to see if I could get any ideas from him, but he seemed to be concentrating. He must have been listening to everyone else's thoughts, trying to figure out himself. I watched him for a half of a second before it clicked. He must have been trying to listen to a conversation farther away. As soon as that clicked, he turned his head toward the direction of the front yard. Just as his head turned, Alice's head popped up and she looked like she just found out something. **_

_**She then turns to everyone else, "You guys better figure out something quickly. They're on their way back." **_

_**Emmett head popped up. "You mean you can see her?" he asked anxiously. **_

"_**Yes, they're right outside." Alice answered looking out the window. **_

_**Everyone joined her, peering out the window. There were figures that were just walking out of the forest close together. **_

"_**Oh," Emmett muttered seemingly a little awkward at his quick assumption. **_

_**Yes Alice saw them, but not in one of her visions. It seems to be a little strange that she can't see Lizzy. She couldn't even see her clearly when she was on her way over, before she met her. She couldn't even really see her clearly even before she was imprinted on. If that's the case, then I wonder… but I really don't want to think about that right now. We needed to focus on what we were supposed to do. **_

"_**Do you know what's on her mind now?" I asked Edward, but he would already know what was on her mind anyway, so I don't know why I asked him if he knew. **_

_**He concentrated for a quarter of a second before answering me, "Wolves."**_

_**He then turned toward Carlisle. "What are we supposed to tell her? She wants to know about us, how we're all involved. She's starting to get pretty close on her assumptions." **_

_**Carlisle was silent for a moment while he peered out the window. The two were getting closer to the house, holding hands. She was peering up into Seth's face as he looked down in hers. Without much warning, she started to turn to look toward the house. Carlisle quickly moved from the window to avoid being seen. She watched the house for a moment. It was as if she knew that she was being watched. After she finally turned away from the direction of the house, everyone was a little relieved. **_

_**In the silence, Leah blurted out, "She's going to find out sooner or later anyway." **_

_**A few more seconds of silence went by as the pair slowly walked closer to the house. There was one thing that I really wanted to do and it seemed reasonable enough. **_

_**I finally suggested, "I think we should be the one's to tell her." **_

_**I could feel everyone's eyes on me once it was said. I turn and look pleadingly at Edward for help. **_

_**He finally let out a big sigh. "Leah does have a point." He replied barely glancing at the female wolf. **_

"_**She can't be too overwhelmed," Carlisle cautioned. "You'll need to give her time to get everything in little by little." **_

_**Almost everyone freezes as the sound of footsteps on the front porch is heard. Esme glances back at the rest of my family. Quickly, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice leave the room so there could be less people staring at the couple when they walk in the door. I pull Renesmee closer to me to help myself calm my nerves. Edward reaches over to take my hand. Every pair of eyes watches the door as it slowly opens. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzy's head lifted up as she barely glanced at everyone who, in return, is looking at her. After a few seconds of everyone staring, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little. Edward, who was holding my hand, starts really squeezing it. I looked up at his face and could see exactly what he was thinking. I looked around the room at everyone else and fell myself start to tense up just like my husband did. Both Carlisle and Esme also caught Edward's expression as well.

We were all thinking the same exact thing. There was no doubt that she figured everything out. It sure didn't take her that long. The only thing that we needed to do now was to say something. The silence was starting to become really irritating.

I turned back to face Lizzy who still had the same expression as before.

Edward started to open his mouth to say something, but I didn't want him to. I squeezed his hand. He closed his mouth and only moved his eyes to look down at me. Being really uncertain of what we were supposed to do, I look in Carlisle's direction for some help.

He cleared his throat and started, "We have…" he slowly started, but Lizzy who now had found her voice interrupted him.

"This is all completely unreal," she started with some excitement in her voice, "Seth told me that the wolves existed because of another creature. I now know exactly what he was talking about. You're all vampires."

We knew that it was coming, but we all still froze when the last word was said. Not only that, but the others that had left the room, slowly walked back in. Lizzy's face was full of horror as she watched the others come in.

In a cracking voice that barely escaped, she softly asked, "How many of you are there?"

She started to ever so slowly walk back toward Seth, not ever turning her back.

"We're not what you think we are." Edward calmly said to the frightened young woman.

She turned toward him and looked a little frightened. "How do you know what I'm thinking?" she spat with fear in her voice.

Ignoring her question, Edward continued, but seemed to hesitate to. He softly said with a face full of sympathy, "We don't attack humans."

I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to do something. I let go of Edward's hand and gently pushed Renesmee aside. I slowly start to walk over toward her.

"Lizzy," I start to say, but stop because she just shook her head in disbelief.

"You're one too?" she only faintly asked as she started to tremble. I couldn't seem to answer her question. I only looked at the ground and then started to look back at my vampire family.

"You have to understand." I softly say; feeling like I was starting to get close to tears. I didn't think that vampires would be able to cry. I've never seen any of my vampire family cry, but now I wasn't so sure.

Lizzy ignored me and turned toward Seth.

"I thought you said that you were supposed to be enemies." She accused him.

He looked at her with tender eyes. With a soft voice he answered, "We are, but not with them."

"You mean there's more?"

Seth barely nodded his head. "There are others…"

Lizzy whispered in a soft voice, "You're friends with vampires?"

Seth let his head hang down. He couldn't hide the truth from her.

How could she do this to him? Why can't she see that we're the good guys? She didn't know how much we've been through. I couldn't stop myself.

"I'm friends' with them too!" I blurted out.

"That's because you are one!" she spat out with a little hurt in her voice. She turned and ran out the door with Seth behind her.

"Liz," he called out, "Wait!"

She was running with tears filling her eyes. He caught up with her before she reached her car. He grabbed her arm and she turned toward him, buried her head in his chest, and sobbed. He puts his arms around her as if to comfort her. They stand outside for a while in each other's arms. He took one of his hands and coaxes her by running his hand through her hair.

I just had to away from the window. I couldn't bear to look out any longer. I couldn't see her hurt like this. I leaned myself up against the wall as I tried to go over everything that just happened. Why did she just run away like that? Was she really that frightened? I remember when I first found out that Edward was a vampire. I didn't really freak out, but then again, I knew that he was special. I just thought that she would be able to understand like I did. I let out a big sigh as I went through these thoughts.

"She was overwhelmed," Esme, said softly, "It became too much for her to take in at once."

I know that, but I guess I couldn't believe it myself. Edward swiftly moved behind me and put his hands around my shoulders. I leaned my head on his warm hand. I started to look out the window when I heard a car door. I thought I might have missed something. I peered out to see Lizzy starting her car. She looked up at Seth from her window then pulled out.

As the car pulled out of sight, Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "She needed to think things through on her own. She doesn't want to take in the fact that you're a vampire."

Of course, that's what it must have been. She was afraid to have someone in her family be some kind of monster. I find myself somewhat flinching at these thoughts, but what I didn't understand was if she was in love with a werewolf, then why is she so afraid of me being a vampire?

As soon as I started to move from the window, I saw a big blur in the trees. It only took an eight of a second to realize what it was. Seth was heading home.

Leah must have seen it to because she turned to Jacob and said, "I've better be leaving." Jacob just nodded his head in response and she took off out the door. As soon as Leah left, Jacob left the room.

Most of the others left as well to occupy themselves. Emmett and Jasper started a very complex game of chess, Renesmee sat down with Alice to read a book, Rosalie and Esme went upstairs, and Carlisle sat down and started watching the news. It seemed like everyone was trying to get themselves focused on doing something else, but it seemed like their minds weren't completely into what they were doing.

I must have still felt a little nervous from what happened because Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "It's getting dark out and they needed to go to have dinner with Charlie."

As soon as his name was said, I started to go frantic. I could see Edward give me a puzzled look the same time I saw Jasper glance up and look at me. He must have felt the big difference in my emotions, but there was a good reason for it. I didn't realize until now what could happen with my father.

I turned and stared at Edward. "Charlie," I said softly with much concern in my voice.

Right away he understood what I meant. He warily looked around the room. Everyone started to glance up from what they were doing to see what was going on. After a quarter of a second, Edward called out to the rummaging in the kitchen, "Jacob!"

Jacob poked his head around the corner with a glass of water in one hand and a slice of bread in the other.

"Charlie," Edward plainly said then paused. Jacob looked at him confused. He continued with a softer voice, "He can't know."

It almost seemed like a light bulb went off in Jacob's mind, as his eyes grew wide. "She wouldn't…dare." He stammered.

I just couldn't take it anymore. Everyone stood around doing nothing about it. I turned and headed for the front door. Before I could get that far, Edward grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned to face him and saw his eyes pleading with me. I knew what I had to do.

I closed my eyes and really concentrated. It took a lot to slowly push the shield away. I focused all of my thoughts on all of the memories of when I was still human. My focus was of the nights that he would always come over. I mainly lingered on the night that I first found out about it.

He let go of my arm and the shield instantly snapped back into place. I opened my eyes and looked back over to him. He took a step back from me as he barely nodded. After a second's hesitation, I headed back toward the door. I quietly closed the door behind me and looked out into the forest trying to decide the exact direction.

Before I ran off, I heard Edward softly say to the others, "She's learning from me." I glance back toward the door. Not another word was said, but then I had to go now before it got any later. I headed to Charlie's house, toward the setting sun, as fast as I could.

By the time I got to Charlie's, the sun was practically gone. As I headed closer to the house, I could smell something revolting. I only had to move a bit closer to realize what it was. They were in the middle of eating dinner. It's not like it was something nasty, it was just that it was something that I wouldn't eat now. Just the idea of it was aggravating. I really had to stop thinking about this. I was here to check on Lizzy, to make sure that she wouldn't say anything.

I headed closer, but tried to keep a safe distance from the house. I have to remember that there are wolves inside as well. I wonder if Charlie knows about Lizzy and Seth. I move even closer to better hear the conversation in the dining room. Charlie was talking to Sue about work. I could see everyone clearly around the table. I looked over at Lizzy and Seth. I could see them holding hands under the table. I glanced back over to my father and he was too involved in his conversation with Sue. He didn't seem to know about the two lovebirds yet or maybe he didn't really care, but I doubted that that was the case. Sue seemed to also be interested in what he was talking about. I had to smile at this sight. Charlie was getting along pretty well.

Seth and Lizzy seemed to be absorbed in their own little world. Only Leah appeared to be extremely bored. There was movement and I looked back toward Seth and Lizzy. Seth had leaned over to whisper something in her ear. She blushed and tried not to giggle. I dared to move closer so I could hear what they were talking about. I only moved a couple inches when the wind blew toward the house. I froze as I watched inside to see if the wind got that far. That's when I noticed the window was open and the one closest to the window was Leah. The wind must have reached her because she sat up straight and slightly turned her head to look out the window from the corner of her eye. I quickly ran for cover behind the trees when she started to stand up.

"I'm going outside for a bit." She answered to give them an excuse. Everyone only looked at her for a couple of seconds before going back to what they were doing. I sank back farther behind the trees as the front door opened. She stepped out a small distance from the house and carefully looked around. I finally decided that I would go over and talk to her. There was no use of trying to hide from her now. After I let out a deep breath, I quietly sped over to her. While she looked, still looking the other way, I went over to that side, but I still stayed a safe distance away. She stopped moving and still looked the other direction.

Without turning toward me, she asked, "What are you doing here?" After she asked, she turned to face me and waited for an answer.

After the hesitation passed, I moved even closer to her while keeping in the shadows of the house. "I was checking up on Lizzy." I softly admitted.

"Well, you've seen her. She's fine. Are you going to go?" she asks, clearly not fond of me being here. All I could do was remain silent as I looked at the ground. I really didn't want to leave. I needed to make sure that everything would be fine.

Leah looks at me and starts to shake her head. "You're not planning on leaving now, are you?" she asked even though she already knew the answer. She then turned away from me and faced the other direction. She let out a big breath as soon as she did. Apparently, she had been trying to hold her breath so she wouldn't have to breath in my scent. I don't understand why she still hates us, even though we've been through so much. I didn't have a problem with being around any of the wolves anymore, but then that's probably partly because Jacob is over constantly. My thoughts then start to change as I get an idea. I highly doubt that she would do this for me, but it's worth a try and I feel like I'm about to bust trying to keep it in.

"Do you mind doing me a favor?" I quickly ask.

Leah's head snaps back to face me with her face completely full of surprise. "You want me to do something for _you_?" she asks with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

I turn away and close my eyes from being a little hurt with her response. How can she be so negative? Why can't she help someone for a change?

Leah lets out a loud sigh and asks in a softer voice, "Okay, what do you want?"

I turned back to face her as I softly ask, "Can you make sure that Lizzy doesn't say anything to Charlie?"

"She knows not to say anything." Leah answers almost matter-of-factly.

"I know, but he can't know. I've been trying to keep the truth about me from him. I don't want that to be brought out into the open."

"So this is what it's all about."

"It's dangerous for him to know! It's not like you would have wolves kill you if a human found out! We can't risk anything! We're not doing so great with them as it is!"

Leah flinched back at the tone of my voice. She was surprised how loud I raised my voice, but she was bringing up a serious matter here. If the Volturi were to come here now, who knows what they would do to us. We had to be extra careful of what we did. Right after I spoke though, we could here the sound of chairs moving as people started to get up. Leah looked toward the door and must have been trying to decide if she should go in now.

"Please?" I plead with her. She could at least watch her to keep her and Seth safe. She could also start thinking of Jacob's safety as well for Renesmee, which would also include us.

She sighs as she decides. "Fine." She answers as she starts heading for the door.

"Thank you!" I quietly call out as she opened the door.

"Whatever." She mumbled as she walked into the house.

I wanted to move away from the house, but not to far. I heard sounds coming from the kitchen and decided to first check there. Charlie and Sue were doing the dishes. I listened in onto their conversation to check, but it didn't seem much different from dinner. Good, Lizzy hasn't said anything and he doesn't know. Deciding it to be safe with Charlie, I headed over to the living room where the others were. It was mainly Seth and Lizzy talking to each other. They were both seated on the sofa and Leah was leaning against the wall. Apparently she was still bored and she seemed like she would rather be somewhere else. As the two were talking, Seth would occasionally glance over at Leah. It wasn't really so much that he kept glancing over at her; it was more of the look that he gave every time he did. It was as if he figured something out. I realized that he must have smelled me from her because I was near her. I wasn't the only one who had figured it out though. Lizzy was soon to catch on.

"Who was out there?" she asked Leah.

"Why were you expecting someone?" Leah sneers at her.

Lizzy opened her mouth and was about to comment back when Charlie and Sue walked into the room. Lizzy glanced at them and closed her mouth. She then rolled her eyes at Leah before turning away. Charlie had caught that, and he knew that something was going on. He kept looking back and forth at the girls while he was deep in thought. Leah knew that he was watching them and tried her best to avoid his glance. I was starting to get really worried. What could he be thinking? Has he figured it out? One thing for sure, he knew that he was not being told something.

After what seemed like a moment of silence, Charlie spoke. "What's going on?" he asked intensively.

No one answered his question. Then after a moment, he huffed, "Good, more secrets." Lizzy turned and looked at him with confusion. He continued on in somewhat of a muffled voice, "Lately it seems like everyone has been keeping secrets from me." In a softer voice, he mumbled, "At least Jacob tells me things."

I watched Lizzy turn toward Seth and mouthed, "He did?" Apparently she knew what Charlie was talking about. Seth barely nodded his head his head in response as he rolled his eyes. It was easy to recall the day that Jacob told Charlie about him. Well, _show_ is the better use of what happened. I'm still mad that he did, but that anger is quickly washed away by realization. It made me wonder what Charlie may think of Seth and Leah. He was starting to figure it out before, but who knows what he could think now. It could put them in danger as well as the other Quileute's. If only Edward had been here. He would know exactly what my dad was thinking and what to do with it. I had to stick around to see what would happen.

I only moved a tiny bit closer to the house when the wind blew again. I watched carefully to see what would happen. Through the open window, Leah must have caught my scent. She looked out the window and turned back just as quickly. She seemed really annoyed. Charlie caught her strange movement and looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Are you okay, Leah?" he asked.

She turned and looked at him as she answered him in an obnoxious tone, "There's this fly that keeps annoying me. It doesn't seem to want to leave!" Sue looked at her sternly as Charlie somewhat flinched back in surprise at her tone. In a softer voice, she apologized. "Sorry, I've just been tired lately."

At her reply, Charlie relaxed some. Sue took the opportunity to say goodbye. "Well, we've best be leaving now. It's getting late. Thanks for having us over."

Charlie gave her a smile, as he replied, "No, thank _you for dinner." Sue smiled as she headed for the door. Leah came out quickly before her and called out for me, "Leave, now!" I listened to her, but only to a point. I moved from the house, but I remained in hearing distance. Leah was already by the car when Sue and Seth slowly walked out. They were heading out to the car when Lizzy hurried out. "Seth!" she called out to him. _

_He turned around and hurried over to her side. He held her close as she whispered, "Will you come back later?" _

_He gazed into her eyes and softly replied, "I'll try." They finally let go of each other and he headed for the car where his mom and sister were waiting. The car pulled away with Lizzy watching them leave. After they are out of sight, she turned and walked back into the house. _

_It was only later that same night of when I went over to Charlie's. Well, it was actually the next morning, but it was still very early. Waiting for the next day to start, I spent my time with Edward in our little cottage. We were discussing everything that had happened today. _

"_You must have gotten pretty close to a wolf earlier." He mentions as he wrinkles his nose a little. I give him somewhat of a dirty look from him teasing me. He gives me a big grin as he chuckled a little. _

"_Sorry, love. I couldn't help it." _

"_Of course you couldn't." I reply as I rolled my eyes. He then stopped chuckling and tried to seem serious. _

"_Okay, I'll be good."_

_I looked at him sternly and he tried to hold back a smile. He held the same face for a while before I finally decided to continue, "Yes, I talked to Leah earlier."_

"_Alone?" he asked acting a little surprised as he raises his eyebrows and cocks his head. _

"_Surprisingly, yes." I answered as I slightly nodded my head. He patiently watched me as he waited for me to continue. I looked away as I added in a softer voice, "She knew I was near." _

_He straightened up and gave me a stern look. "How close did you get?" he asked. _

_I slowly lifted my face to meet his. "Near the house." I sheepishly admitted. He let out a big sigh. "Just curious I take it?" he asked. I barely nodded in response as I had a half of a smile. He shook his head and started to smile. "You're as bad as me sometimes." _

_We both smiled at each other before I turned away and lost my smile. I knew he would be concerned with my feelings, but I couldn't hide them anymore. _

"_There's more, isn't there?" he asked in a voice full of concern. _

_I turned back to face my husband and I tried to respond. "I think Lizzy may have figured out that I was there…" I trailed off, not waning to continue. I couldn't seem to get the words out. _

"_What happened?" he eventually asked with a voice barely a whisper. I couldn't seem to find the words to tell him. After a seconds thought, I decided to show him. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on my thoughts. He must have known what I was trying to do because he moved a small distance away from me so he wouldn't distract me. I pushed the shield away and focused on the moments from when Leah went back inside after I talked to her, to when they left Charlie's. I opened my eyes after I finished and the shield instantly snapped back. I looked at him and he seemed deep into his thoughts. He looked like he was about to comment when he all of the sudden started looking around. I was confused what was going on. I was about to ask when I caught a strong, familiar smell. _

"_Why is a wolf here?" I asked. _

_He only concentrated for a quarter of a second before answering, "We'd better head to the house. He quickly stood up and offered his hand to pull me up. I take his hand and we both quickly start for the door. _

"_What is it?" I asked, wanting to get some answers. _

"_There's a problem." He only answered as he opened the door._

_We were both running toward the house when I asked, "Who?" He didn't have to answer because the house came into view. We both stopped to see Carlisle at the front door talking to someone. As the young man turned around, we could see major distress and worry written all over his face. It was Seth. _


	5. Chapter 5

Seth stepped down from the porch and started heading toward us. He looked at me and his mouth started to tremble.

"What is it?" I asked concerned. I've never seen him act like this. Something really must be wrong. Edward turned away from us. He tried to hide his expression, as he knew the reason for Seth's sadness. His face was full of sympathy as he turned away. I watched him for a few seconds before turning back to Seth. I was waiting for an explanation.

There was finally a response, but it was soft and hardly heard. "She's leaving." He whispered.

I can't believe that I had completely forgotten about her leaving. I was reminded earlier before she found out about vampires, but I completely forgot after watching their happiness at Charlie's.

"When?" I asked in a soft voice. He looked at the ground in silence. I got an answer, but it wasn't from Seth.

"Soon." Edward answered. I looked at him, hoping to get answers. He ignored my glance and watched Seth as he waited for him to continue.

"I went over again," Seth started as he looked at me. He clearly knew that I was there earlier. Edward followed his glance and gave me a stern look. He knew exactly what Seth was thinking. I tried my best to act like I didn't know Edward looked at me. I watched Seth, waiting for him to continue.

"She was packing everything. She told me that she got a call; that she needed to be there soon." He stopped and closed his eyes, not wanting to continue. It really seemed to hurt him that she would be leaving. What I didn't understand was if he really cared about her, why isn't he trying to stop her?

"If she's leaving, why…?"

"I didn't want to force her to stay!" he abruptly answered, "It seemed to mean a lot for her to go. I wanted to stop her, but I didn't know what to do. That's why I came to you, hoping that you could get her to stay."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Seth wanted me to talk to Lizzy?! Didn't he remember the last time we talked to each other? It didn't end well. I was about to tell him No way, when I saw the sadness in his eyes. It made me remember back to how I felt when Edward was gone. It really tore me apart. I closed my eyes, as I clearly understood what he was going through. He would really fall apart if she left. He may not be able to put himself back together if she was gone. I truly felt that I should really help him.

"Alright," I finally replied in a soft voice, "I'll talk to her."

His face brightened up some at my response. I looked the other direction and started calculating how fast I'd get there. Seth started to get ready to follow me, but Edward put his hand on his shoulder.

"You need to rest. She can do this on her own."

I looked back at my husband and saw in his face that he really meant it. He must have felt that it would be easier for me to talk to Lizzy if Seth wasn't there. He nodded at me to go. With a small smile, I took off running through the forest.

It seemed to be almost completely quiet by the time I got to the house. There were faint sounds of movement inside. I went straight to the 2nd story bedroom window that was once mine. She would have been staying in here. This must have been Edward's point of view when he came here every night. When I peeked inside, the room was neat, but almost completely empty. The room was almost as empty as when I first left it. I was sure that she would have stayed in this room. She had to be around somewhere. I started looking around all over the 2nd floor through the windows. I turned to jump down when I noticed the sun was starting to rise. I only looked down a little bit and saw that there was only one car there. Charlie's cruiser. I couldn't believe that she had already left. I quickly jumped down with a soft thud. After looking around, I hastily ran down the road towards the direction of the highway.

I rapidly pulled out my phone and dialed.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he answered.

"She's gone!" I barely blurted out. There was silence on the other line. "How is he doing?" I asked, a little worried on how he would react with Lizzy being gone.

"He's—gone." Edward answered softly. Then he continued, "He may have figured out that she might be gone by the time you got there."

I continued to run, my mind deep in thought. We couldn't just let her go like this. We had to find her and stop her.

Suddenly, Edward blurted out, "Alice knows where to meet you. We'll both see you there."

That gave me an idea. "Okay, but I am going to call Jacob. He should be able to get to Seth before he does something he might regret."

The other side was silent as my husband must have been deep in thought. "That's fine, but we'll still meet you. You'll be there in a minute." With that, he hung up the phone.

As soon as I was off the phone with Edward, I dialed Jacob's number. After a couple of rings, he finally answered.

"Yes?" he asked in a muffled tone. He sounded like he had just woken up.

"She's gone!" I blurted out.

"Bella?" he asked, sounding a little more awake.

"Lizzy's gone—and so is Seth."

In the background, he sounded like he shot right out of bed.

"Where are you at?" he asked more alert.

"I'm heading toward the highway." I quickly answered, then added, "You need to talk to Seth."

"You don't need to tell me twice. I'm on my way." He answers, and then hangs up the phone.

Jacob really knew what it meant to have Seth. He couldn't afford to lose someone like him.

Just mere seconds after talking with Jacob, I caught sight of swift movement in the trees. I slowed down only a little as Edward and Alice stepped out of the forest. They instantly met up with me.

"Thanks for coming Alice, though you didn't have to come."

"I had to. Whoever is important to you, is important to me." she merely replied, keeping up the pace.

I was so grateful for Alice's generosity. After almost a moment, Edward announced, "Jacob's almost here."

Out of nowhere, Alice exclaimed, "We'd better move! A car is about to drive by in 30 seconds. We run into the safety of the trees and wait until the red minivan based from the direction we were heading. As soon as the minivan was out of sight, we all caught scent of a wolf. Seconds later, a russet colored wolf comes running towards us.

Alice says to the wolf, "Now that you're here, we can go." The russet wolf huffed and rolled his eyes before following after us.

"Yes, we will be able to track her." Edward replies. I turn to see him looking at the direction of the wolf. Edward must have answered a question.

We were running for another moment before I finally ask the wolf, "Do you know where Seth is?"

"Not yet," Edward answers for the wolf. "He doesn't have a distinct image. Seth is really worried about her. He's having a hard time thinking clearly."

I turn to Alice and ask, "Can you see her?"

Alice paused for a moment as she concentrated. "I'm not able to see anything. It's starting to really bother me."

Why can't Alice see her at all? Could it have something to do with her being part of the wolves and everything?

Alice interrupts my thoughts, "What about you Edward?" she asked.

He looked ahead and really concentrated. "Perhaps," he answers, sounding a little unsure himself. "I believe so." He replied with more confidence. He began to move faster. "She stopped at the gas station about a mile away."

We had to reach her there and now before it would be too late. It would be really nice if I could possibly be alone with Lizzy to talk to her. I just didn't know what I would say. Edward must have sensed how I felt.

"Alice, can you go with Jacob and help him find Seth? Bella and I are going to talk to Lizzy." Alice nodded then she and Jacob moved farther from the road and headed into the forest. Edward moved closer to me and grabbed my hand.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind." I playfully said.

"No, but I had a feeling that's what you wanted to do." He sweetly answered.

"Thank you," I whispered as I squeezed his hand.

He gave me a meaningful look. We then both look ahead to see a gas station come into view. A dark green pick-up pulls out, leaving a light blue Ferrari alone with its owner standing nearby.


	6. Chapter 6

We slowed down and started walking through the trees. The owner of the Ferrari was now in clear view. She was leaning on the back of her car, looking back at the direction she came from. With a big sigh, she turned and took the gas pump out of the car. She then went inside to pay for the gasoline. Edward and I took this chance and swiftly moved closer. We stood on the side of the building as we waited for her to come back out.

Edward put his arm around my waist. He leaned down and whispered, "I know that you'll be able to handle it." I leaned up against him as we continued to wait. It was about a moment later that Lizzy finally walks out. I was about to go over to her when Edward held me back. I turned toward him and gave him a confused look.

"Not yet," he softly cautioned. He looked out toward Lizzy and continued, "We don't want to scare her."

In the shadows, we continued to watch her as she slowly walked to her car. Once she had reached her car, she once again looked down the direction from where she came. Her face was full of sorrow as she looked. Edward let go of me and ushered me to walk out. Edward and I walked out and were instantly spotted by Lizzy. We walked out slowly to try to seem less frightening. It didn't seem to help much. Lizzy watched us walk out toward her with some horror and much surprise all over her face.

"She wants to know how we found her." Edward said softly enough for me to hear. When we stopped a few feet in front of Lizzy, she had finally found her voice.

"How did you find me?" she whispered. The silence must have answered her question. "Oh, but why did you come?" she softly demanded.

"He was afraid to let you go." I softly replied. She looked away to try to hide the sadness in her eyes. "It would really tear him apart if you leave." I added.

I waited for a response as Lizzy turned around to face me. That was when the tears started to form.

"I just wanted to…" she wasn't able to continue. She closed her eyes and allowed her head slowly drop. I wanted so bad to comfort her. I turn to Edward with pleading eyes. He nods that it would be fine. I carefully wrapped my arms around her. She turned and started sobbing in my arms. After a while, Lizzy looked up and started wiping away the tears.

Trying to comfort her, I softly said, "It would be hard for him to survive without you and you wouldn't be able to live without him."

Edward then straightened up and concentrated. After a few seconds, he hardly leaned down and whispered to me, "They're almost here."

Lizzy must have heard because she asked, "How…" then stopped. She was probably wondering how Edward could know, but then decided not to ask. She instead asked, "Who?"

I was debating on if I should tell her when I caught scent of wolf. Both Edward and I turned around and looked towards the trees. I could faintly see movement from three shadows. There were two massive ones following a smaller one. Once they got closer, Lizzy could then see them. She started to get anxious. She seemed unsure if she should believe if it was Seth or something else.

She started to take off toward the forest when Edward held her back. "It would be a good idea to wait for him." He quietly cautioned. When she stood as still as she could, Edward let go of her.

Alice was the first to emerge out of the forest. Edward smiled, as he must have read Alice's thoughts. He wrinkled his nose and I could instantly understand why. Alice must have thought that it really stunk to be alone with two wolves. Jacob followed behind Alice in his human form. They both turned around as Seth finally emerged behind them. Seth and Lizzy run to each other and embrace in each other's arms for a long time.

We ended up taking Lizzy back to our house. She wasn't ready to face Charlie yet. Alice had left with Jasper and Emmett to go on a needed hunting trip and Jacob took Nessie out for the day. The first thing that Lizzy did after she was sitting, was apologized.

"I'm so sorry how I reacted to you yesterday." She said sincerely.

Esme assured her, "We don't blame you. You were only frightened."

"We would have been more surprised if you completely accepted the fact that we are all vampires without much of a thought." Carlisle added.

"Or no thought at all." I turned to the direction of the voice. Rosalie sat on the sofa in front of the television. She wasn't watching it at the moment. She was instead looking at me. I sneered at her. She merely just gave me a dirty look before turning back towards the television and flipped through channels.

How dare she! She must have still been mad at the fact that I gave away my life to vampires so easily. Why did she still hold a grudge against me? I guess no one would ever know what goes on in her perfect little mind, well except Edward of course. It isn't worth getting mad at her anyway. I turn my attention back to the rest of my family. I doubt that Lizzy heard Rosalie's rude comment. It wasn't loud enough for her anyway.

It started to get quiet except for the soft humming of the television. Lizzy looked at the floor as everyone else looked other ways, each not sure what else to say. Then Edward looked over toward Carlisle and Esme. They took it as a hint to leave. On their way out, Esme tapped Rosalie on the shoulder. Rosalie turned off the television and rolled her eyes as she got up and followed then out of the room. Edward turned to leave as well, but I grabbed him by the arm. I didn't want him to go.

He leaned over as he looked at Lizzy and whispered to me, "I think you two should be alone. It will make her more comfortable." I let go of his hand. He smiled at both of us before leaving the room. Seth let go of Lizzy's hand as he stood up and followed Edward out. Lizzy watched him leave, and then turned to face me. There was awkward silence between us for a while.

"So," I started, unsure of what I should say.

Lizzy beat me to it. "What's it like? I mean, with a hectic life like this?" she quickly asked.

"Well, you get used to it when it becomes a part of you." I merely answered.

We got to talk about some parts of my life. It was a relief to finally be able to share the secret with someone I could trust with it. Although she was absorbed in the conversation, I was, like always, half immersed. It has gotten fairly easy doing multiple things with my mind.

As we talked, I thought of what could happen in the near future as well as my surroundings. You had to always be careful of anything that could happen. With my cousin going to be part of the Quiletes, that could bring our families closer together, hopefully erasing the walls between us.

That also started me thinking about someone else who could also lift up those many barriers. When Renesmee and Jacob would get finally together. It was kind of a scary thought, seeing your daughter grow up so fast and moving on with her life. Do all parents have to go through this? Well, not the super fast growth, but their children going out on their own? One thing for sure, a wedding would be expected in the near future.

I must have lost track of time. I didn't realize that it was late afternoon so quickly. It was time for Lizzy to go. Edward and Seth eventually came into the room. I stood up with them. That was then when Lizzy finally noticed the time.

"You would have to go back eventually." I softly said. Lizzy nodded in response.

"Do you want to go now?" Seth suggested, gently taking Lizzy's hand.

After a big sigh, she replied, "I'm ready." She stood up and followed Seth out the door. He led her to his car, which apparently he ran home and got earlier to make the way over to Charlie's more normal. After they pulled away, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head back into his chest.

"That bad?" he playfully asked. I turned around to see a smirk on his face.

"No," I briefly replied, "I just wonder what would happen now."

"Do you want to go?" he plainly asked. I turned around again and thought he was kidding, but he was serious.

"Yes," I replied, "but I want you to come with me."

He looked ahead and nodded. "I don't see why not."

The next thing I knew, we were out the door and running.

Almost halfway there, Edward stopped. I turned around to see him just standing there.

"What is it?" I asked, not sure if I should be worried or not.

"Bella," he replied. "Before we continue on any farther, I would like you to do a fast food pick-up."

"What?" I exclaimed, not understanding this unusual sense of humor.

"You have been in the house alone with your cousin for almost the entire day. You're a little drained. I would like you to get some energy before we get to your father's house."

"But I'm fine…"

"Please," he pleaded. "There are some elk nearby."

"What about you?" I asked.

He paused before replying, "Not a bad idea."

We quickly finished our meal and cleaned up before heading off again. I decided then to talk to Edward about something that had been on my mind for sometime. I was very hesitant to, but I finally blurted it out.

"How does Nessie feel about—Jacob?"

Edward was silent for a while. I decided to drop the question. "If you don't know, then I can always ask Jasper."

"No, I've just never really thought about it before myself."

"How do you think she feels then?"

"She is very attached to him, but doesn't think of him more than a big brother at most times."

"So, she doesn't know about the reason for it?"

"She's really bright for anyone, but I don't think that she really understands the extent of their relationship." he paused and began to study me. "Why do you ask?"

"I suppose I was curious."

"Lizzy started you on thinking about Nessie?"

I nodded. "And—the relationship with the Quiletes." I paused before I continued, "Do you think that Lizzy and Nessie could erase any grudges held against each other?" I asked, hopeful for the tension between both sides would soon disappear.

"Hopefully they would be able to." He merely replied.

I would have liked to continue on with our conversation, but we finally reached my father's house. We got there in time to see Lizzy and Seth reach the door. She looked really nervous as Seth slowly knocked on the door.

Charlie opened the door in surprise. "Lizzy?" he exclaimed stunned, "What are you doing here? Didn't you leave for California?"

Lizzy looked at the ground as she tried to figure out how to explain. "No, I couldn't leave."

Charlie glared at Seth. He probably thought that he made her stay. Lizzy looked up at him as she boldly replied, "I didn't want to go!" when Charlie looked at her, his eyes softened.

Out of nowhere, thunder boomed in the sky. Dark clouds were starting to gather and cover the already setting sun. The others had noticed the weather as well.

"Would you two like to come in?" Charlie politely asked. They followed him inside. Once the front door closed, Edward and I swiftly moved closer to the house. We remained in the edge of the forest as we strained to listen inside. Lizzy tried to explain to Charlie why she couldn't leave.

"I've grown to love being here."

"You've only been here a week. That's not enough time to decide such a big decision."

"Did it take long for you to fall in love with this place when you first came?"

After a while of stunned silence, Charlie softly replied, "You'd be giving up your dreams…"

"I know, but I couldn't stand to leave everything and everyone here." Seth grabbed her hand and she continued in a soft voice, her eyes locked with Seth's, "I love Seth."

After a while of trying to convince Charlie, he suggested for her to call her parents to let them know about her decision. She excitedly got up and gave Charlie a big hug.

Before she left the room, Seth got up and announced, "I should actually start heading home. It's getting late." Before he left, he and Lizzy embraced in a long hug.

When Seth finally went out the door, Charlie followed him out. Once Seth stepped outside, he looked toward our direction. He must have sensed that we were near. His attention quickly turned to his car and he started walking to it.

Charlie called out to him before Seth could reach his car. He turned back around and walked over to my father.

"Seth, I really need to ask you, do you truly love Lizzy?"

"With all of my heart. I would never let anything bad happen to her."

Charlie stood stunned as Seth got into his car and drove off. Everything was so still and quiet, as Charlie stood motionless as he watched the car drive out of sight. I was afraid to move; worried that he could possibly hear, knowing that there was no way that he possibly could.

Eventually, Charlie headed back to the house. Before he opened the door, he paused. He turned around and somewhat called out, "Thank you." After a few more seconds, he went inside.

I was confused. Why did my father just say thank you out to the night? I turned to Edward and asked, "What was that all about?"

He never took his eyes off the door as he began to tense up.

"Edward," I asked worriedly. There was no response. He continued to stare at the door stunned. Clearly something must have happened. Something that Charlie said in his head…

"Edward," I exclaimed softly as I moved right in front of him and stared into his eyes "What is it?"

His eyes had finally met mine. In a calm voice he asked, "When you came here this morning to talk to Lizzy, when did you realize that she wasn't here?"

"After I checked the house…" I slowly replied, hoping this wasn't heading in a certain direction.

"He saw you."

Now it was my turn to be stunned. "What? He couldn't have…" my mind immediately went back to early this morning. I even opened my mind for my husband to see. I did hear some movement inside the house, but not enough to be worried about. He couldn't have seen me—except right after I saw that Lizzy's car was gone. All of my focus must have been on finding her quickly.

"There," Edward said quietly, "Right before you jumped down and ran down the road."

I realized my mistake and put my hands on my head. How could I be so careless?

Edward wrapped his arms around me as if to comfort me. Quietly, he replied, "He knows—and understands," I turned to read his face. How much could my father know?

"To a point." He added, answering my silent question. "He would have figured it out eventually. He does spend a great deal of time with the wolves."

I couldn't believe how calm Edward was through all of this. Charlie knows the truth about us. The only explanation that I could come up with due to his serenity was that Alice had seen this coming and knew that it would only be a matter of time. If he had known about this before, then why didn't he tell me? Maybe he didn't want me to worry. There was nothing that we could possibly do now. The truth was out.

Edward held me tighter. "Don't worry too much about it. This isn't the first time that someone has made a mistake."

"But this big of one?" I exclaimed. He was only trying to comfort me, but I couldn't get over the fact that I messed up big time.

"There have been plenty of times for various things." He answered.

"What's going to happen now?" I softly asked.

Edward paused in thought before responding, "Several things could happen, but it has nothing to do with now." He stopped and held me close. Edward gazing into my eyes calmed my nerves. It was nice to relax underneath the stars in peace and tranquility.

But it seemed to end too quickly. Overhead, lightning crackled across the sky followed closely by the sound of thunder. In the distance, rain started pouring down to the ground.

"Let's go." Edward replied as he grabbed my hand. We took off for home to beat the rain. I turned around to glance at the house before it was out of sight. Possibilities of the future flashed through my head. Once we got home, we would need to tell the family what happened if Alice hadn't already seen it. Hopefully Edward is right. I just hope nothing would really happen now that my father knows the secret. I had a feeling that he already knew something was different.

A clearer future began to emerge. I suppose that it isn't a big deal that my father knows about us. Maybe it could become a good thing. Only the future could tell what would happen and it started to look better the closer we got home.

The End?


End file.
